Complicated Love
by Ikaroline
Summary: It's Emma's second semester in college, during her first class, she meets someone that is going to make everything change in her life. This is my first fic so please review ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Emma's first year at college and the beginning of second semester. Her first biology class was meant to be in fifteen minutes but she was still lying on her bed, thinking of her parents. She only met them a year and a half ago but as soon as she arrived here, she started missing them.

Looking at the empty bed on the other side of the room brought her right back at that first day. Her father was carrying all of her luggage and her mother wouldn't stop speaking about how this was a new start and how her daughter could make new friends, starting with her roommate.  
Emma wasn't so enthusiastic she'd been a loner for so long, she got used to it.

She remembers the disappointment on her mother's face when the guy in charge of showing their room to the new ones said that Emma was very lucky to not have a roommate.

Her gaze wonders all around the room to finally meet the clock, the class was on the other side of campus and starting in three minutes. Emma grabbed her bag and ran as fast as she could.

She arrived right on time, completely out of breath. A guy was staring at her in the hallway with a stupid smile on his face.  
"What?"  
"Nothing love, it just looks like you've ran the New York marathon"  
She rolled her eyes and walked into class.

When she turned around to sit at the last row, he was right beside her.  
"Can I sit here?" he asked.  
She sighted and he continued: "I'll take that as a yes".

He sat beside her and she could clearly see his face now. His eyes were as blue as the ocean and as soon as he would move his head, a strand of hair would fall on his forehead. She tried not to be distracted by his handsomeness. It wasn't that difficult since he pissed her of.

"What are you, some kind of stalker?"  
"I just arrived here, I'm just trying to make some friends"  
"Well, I'm not interested"  
"You'll be soon enough"

She was ready to retort but the teacher, Mr. Gold, began introducing himself. She wanted to kill him right know for being so self confident.


	2. Chapter 2 : A New friendship

Chapter 2

As she expected the class was boring as hell. Fifteen minutes to the end of period the teacher added the phrase Emma feared to hear: "Look at your neighbour because he or she is going to be your partner for your project due at the end of semester". He then let everyone talk.

"My name is Killian by the way"  
She didn't answer hoping that this was just a bad dream and maybe it would end soon.  
"I think it might be easier to work together if we know each others' names"  
Without looking at him, she could feel he was smiling and that was so irritating.

"So what's your name love?"  
"It's definitely not 'Love'" she harshly answered  
"Why are you so pissed at the world?"

She couldn't answer that last question so she tried to calm down. Why was this not over yet? Luckily for her, Mr. Gold announced the end of the period and she rushed out and straight to her following class.

The rest of the morning was basically just her hoping she won't see Killian in any of her other class. After that her room was the only place she wanted to be.

She closed the door and crashed on her bed, all she could think about was this Killian, his face was printed in her mind and she couldn't get it out. It had to be because he was so irritating and also because she wouldn't go near a guy since Neal left.

Lost in her thoughts, she fell asleep.  
Knocks on the door woke her up, it was dark all around her, she turned on the light before opening the door.

"Emma!"

 _I should have guessed_ she thought to herself, Killian was here. She tried closing the door but he had put his foot in the gap between the wall and the door.

"I have food"

Emma's stomach growled, she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. So she opened the door to let him in.

"So why are you here? What do your want?"  
"Are you always that suspicious Swan?"  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Simple, I listened in class"

There was a minute of silence before she asked again: "So, what do you want?"  
"I just wanted to know if you'd watch a movie and eat some junk food with me"

She pretended to hesitate when she had long taken her decision. "Fine"  
His smile lit up the room.

They sat on her bed and even long after the movie ended, they kept chatting and laughing until Emma looked at the time.

"It's three in the morning!"

"That is quite a problem, you're right"

"You have to go"

"The thing is I can't" she looked at him disconcerted. "You see boys aren't really allowed to be in the girl's dorms during the night, and they send people watch the dorms to make sure the rules are respected"  
"Are you serious? And I thought you had been here for only a day"  
"I've read the rules of campus"  
"Fine then you can sleep in the spear bed"

She was too tired to argue with him.


End file.
